cambios de clima
by Locky Bell
Summary: hecho comprobado numero 1: un cuerpo con heridas y cicatrices entra en sufrimiento cuando cambia el clima. hecho numero 2: Tintin tiene una basta colección de cicatrices
1. Chapter 1

descargo toda responsabilidad, esta obra es solo de ficción, los personajes no son de mi autoria.

cap 1

Era sábado por la mañana, lo que significaba un perfecto dia de curiosidades en el mercado de pulgas del centro de la ciudad al que era tan aficionado Tintin.

En esta ocasión le acompañaba el capitán, de muy buen humor pues había tenido un buen desayuno y también había encontrado una vieja colección de libros marítimos a buen precio, el joven por su parte había adquirido una cámara fotográfica antigua, en la cual invertiría unas divertidas horas de ocio tratando de limpiarla y arreglarla. Ambos hombres se habían separado brevemente mientras estaban en búsqueda de sus nuevas adquisiciones.

-vamos Tintin, te invito un helado. Exclamo el capitán divisando a su joven compañero, asustando a la multitud alrededor. El reportero entre divertido y apenado se aproximo al hombre. –muchas gracias capitán. Respondio mientras Milu le seguía de cerca.

El capitán estiro las largas piernas mientras saboreaba su doble helado de fresa con felicidad y hojeaba sus libros. –excelente sábado por la mañana, chico. Menciono dando una mordiida al barquillo. Miro a Tintin luego de no recibir una respuesta. El helado de vainilla del chico comenzaba lentamente a derretirse en su mano, pero el joven parecía no notarlo, lucia ausente sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular y con seño ligeramente fruncido. -¿todo en orden, Tintin? Pregunto con preocupación el capitán cubriendo con su mano la fina muñeca del joven.

Tintin rápidamente salio de si mismo. –si, claro. Respondio en automatico notando la mirada preocupada del hombre. -¿estas bien? Insisitio el capitán sin apartar su contacto con el chico. –si, muy bien. Mintió. -es solo que trataba de recordar donde esta mi equipo para limpiar lentes. Dijo al capitán y para disimular aun mas sonrio cándidamente al capitán. –debe andar por ahí. Dijo el hombre luego de una pausa, valorando la respuesta del joven y dudando un poco. –si. Contesto distraído Tintin, la realidad es que sentía su cuerpo extraño y sensible. Miro al cielo y adivino de inmediato como transcurriría el resto del dia.

Luego del helado caminaron un poco mas en el mercado, comieron un delisioso emparedado y continuaron su dia con una agradable platica y juegos con Milu en el parque. -¿pasaras el domingo en el castillo? Pregunto el hombre cuando comezaba a atardecer. Al joven le hubiera gustado, pero ya sentía mas malestar general, comenzaba a tener punzadas y un ligero mareo. –en realidad tengo trabajo atrasado en casa. Mintió deseando no importunar al capitán. –ohh muchacho holgazán, debiste trabajar en la semana. Recrimino a modo de juego el hombre, sintiéndose decepcionado de no poder compartir el domingo con el chico. –tiene razón. Convino el joven con una risa. –anda, te dejare en tu departamento. Dijo el capitán abriendo la puerta del auto e instándolo a entrar. –creo que seria mejor que valla directo al castillo, para que no le tome por sorpresa el mal tiempo. Dijo Tintin reflexionando. -¿mal tiempo? Replico el capitán mirando el cielo despejado y rojizo. –se te cruzaron los cables. Bufo casi obligando al chico a entrar al auto.

Con algo de vergüenza el joven termino accediendo a la demanda de su amigo. Pero le fue imposible ignorar el aumento en su malestar. El capitán platico alegremente mientras conducia y también canto con la radio a todo volumen. Tintin miraba por la ventanilla sintiéndose mareado, hasta que cayo sobre el crista del auto la primera gota de lluvia que prontamente tuvo cientos de pesadas replicas. –mil rayos. Exclamo el capitán esforzándose por no perder el rumbo en medio de la fuerte lluvia. –tenias razón. Se sorprendio encendiendo las luces del auto. -¡que clima! Farbullo con irritación. –si. Contesto simplemente el joven, lamentadose por no haber insisitido màs al capitán que se marchara. –debera pasar al departamento hasta que se haya calmado todo, no quisiera que se accidentara camino a casa. Convino mirando al capitán. –si no tienes incombeniente de que asi sea. Inquirio el capitán sin admitir que su alegría de verse obligado a pasar mas tiempo con su amigo. –al contrario. Repondio rápidamente el chico.

Aparcaron frente al edificio de departamento y luego de que Tintin resguardara a Milu dentro de su gabardina, ambos hombres se apresuraron a llegar al recibidor tratando de no mojarse demasiado, pero fue inútil, a pesar de que la distancia era muy corta, la lluvia ahora parecía un torrencial que los empapo casi por completo. –¡truenos y tifones! Eclamo el capitán sacudiendo su gorra para quitarle el exceso de lluvia. Tintin por su parte dejo libre a Milu. –por lo menos alguien esta seco. Comento el capitán mirando al pequeño perro que gracias a la protección de la gabardina del chico esta completamente seco. –asi es. Dijo Tintin sonriendo al capitán mientras quitaba el lodo de sus zapatos. –una buena ducha tibia, para evitar el resfrio. Dijo el capitán revolviendo el húmedo cabello de Tintin. –eso siempre decía mi abuelita. Dijo mientras subían las escaleras. Tintin se limito a sonreir al hombre al tiempo que le indico que entrara a su departamento.

Al capitán siempre le gusto ese pequeño rincón de la ciudad. El departamento de Tintin era lo justo y necesario para un joven independiente como su amigo, calido y lleno de curiosos y sofisticados objetos que había recolectado a la largo de sus arriesgados viajes. –por favor, siéntase con libertar de usar el baño caliente. Dijo Tintin dejando sus zapatos sucios junto al recibidor de la puerta. –de ninguna forma, primero los mas jovenes. Convino el capitán siguiendo el ejemplo del chico dejando sus zapatos junto a los de Tintin. El muchacho sin embargo se apresuro a cerrar las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas y por donde había entrado la lluvia. –insisto, por favor capitán, me dara tiempo de limpiar este desastre. Dijo atareado. –ademas de buscar ropa apropiada para usted. Sonrio indicando al hombre que le entragara su chaqueta mojada.

El capitán acepto con un poco de culpa. –aprovechate de ser el anfitrión. Dijo desaciendose de sus prendas mojadas y entregándoselas al chico. –la llave caliente es la de la derecha. Informo al capitán con una sonrisa burlona. Tintin escucho como el hombre se quejaba a lo lejos. Después el capitán comenzó a cantar en la ducha. El joven sonrio divertido.

Sentía alivio, parecía que el malestar se había reducido a solo ligeras punzadas. Coloco agua a calentar para preparar té y dio de cenar a Milu. Luego de poner a lavar la ropa del capitán se dispuso a buscar ropas apropiadas para el hombre. No había mucho de donde escoger.

Mientras buscaba en el armario, comenzó a sentir mas frio y el dolor se acentuó, esperaba que no llegara a mas. Finalmente encontró un jersey y pantalones del capitán, estaban en una de sus maletas, del ultimo viaje que habían tenido. –tiene suerte, capitán. Informo al hombre. –encontre ropa de usted en mi maleta. Exclamo para que el capitán puediera escucharlo. –¡estupendo! Escucho que grito el hombre. Tintin dejo las ropas en la cama de su habitación y miro por la ventana. Ya no había nada de luz del sol y la lluvia era aun demasiado fuerte, el viento soplaba con furia. Tintin podía sentir como comenzaba a marearse y pudo ver a lo lejos rayos que caian sobre la ciudad iluminándola por sectores. A esas alturas el dolor ya le era imposible de ignorar, podía sentir como ardia su carne, y cada cicatriz y hueso roto torturaban sus nervios. Fue cuando se dejo caer un fuerte estruendo de un rayo que oculto un quejido del chico. -¡maldita sea! Escucho que se quejaba el capitán, la luz se fue. Milu ladraba como loco. –tranquilo chico. Insto Tintin al perro que se quedo calmado en el acto. Notando que su respiración comenzaba a ser pesada, pregunto al capitán. -¿esta bien? Tentando en la ocuridad consiguió llegar hasta la puerta del baño.

La puerta se abrió dejando escapar el vapor del agua caliente. Tintin no podía ver nada, pero sintió las grandes manos del capitán que le tomaron de los antebrazos. –estoy bien, me tomo por sopresa es todo. Dijo el capitán. -¿estas bien tu? Pregunto esforzando la vista en la oscuridad, apenas podía distinguir la fina figura del chico. El capitán noto los brazos del chico frios. –si, estoy bien. Respondio Tintin mirando las tenues luces en los ojos del capitán. –buscare una linterna. Dijo volviendo a guiarse por la pared. –camine con cuidado, su ropa esta sobre la cama. Añadió demasiado tarde, pues el capitán solto una maldición luego de golpear su dedo pequeño contra el marco de la puerta.

Tintin llego hasta su estudio y busco en el cajón de su escritorio hasta encontrar su linterna. –la encontré. Grito caminando con seguridad. -¡perfecto! Respondio el capitán. Tintin se diriguio a la cocina para buscar velas. –capitan, tenga una vela. Dijo entrando a su habitación llevando consigo dos quinqués. –gracias. El capitán se volvió para ver a su amigo, y lo que vio no le agrado nada. El chico estaba palido como una hoja de papel pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. –oye, no te ves muy bien. Inquirio tratando de llevar su mano al rostro del chico, pero este le esquivo. –debe ser por la luz, no se preocupe. Se excuso dejando el quinqué sobre la mesa de noche, sabiendo muy a su pesar que su aspecto debia reflejar el malestar que sentia en el cuerpo. –me duchare, antes de enfermar. Añadio dejando al capitan no muy convencido. –preparare algo de comer. Contesto el hombre secandose el cabello con la toalla. –se lo agradezco. Dijo el chico desde el cuarto de baño.

Tintin lentamente se quito la ropa empapada de lluvia. La debil luz de la vela revelaba su cuerpo dolorido en esos momentos. No se miro el tiempo suficiente en el espejo como para notar sus viejas cicatrices ligeramente enrojecidas. El agua caliente sobre su piel le reconforto enormemente casi sintiendose completamente bien, pero cuando rozaba con sus manos sus cicatrices estas dolian. El joven conocia muy bien este malestar, por supuesto, cada vez que habia mal tiempo o cambio de temperaturas su cuerpo lo resentia. A veces no ocurria, otras el dolor era muy ligero y pasaba con rapidez, esas eran la mayor parte de las veces, sin embargo en ocasiones sucedia que el dolor era inmanejable, habian sido pocas las veces que esto ocurria pero siempre lograban jugarle una mala pasada que podia durar hasta horas. Nunca antes le habia ocurrido en presencia del capitan, al menos no con tanta intensidad, siempre habia logrado ignorar y manejar bastante bien esta situacion cuando el dolor era bajo. Pero en esos momentos no estaba muy seguro de cómo manejar la situacion. No deseaba preocupar al capitan, ni que supiera que en ocasiones le sucedia tan deplorable situacion.

-¿esta comodo capitan? Pregunto el chico una vez que salio de la ducha, se habia puesto un pijama ligero y fresco con la esperanza que le ayudara a mitigar su malestar, en su mano llevava la vela a medio consumir. –si gracias. Respondio el hombre. –mira, hice sandwiches. Dijo tendiendole al joven un sandwich de jamon y queso. –muy amable. Respondio alegremente Tintin tomando asiento junto al capitan que sirvio tambien algo de tè para los dos.

Guardaron silencio mientras comian, Milu mordia una carnaza y la lluvia incesante resonoba en el silencio por la falta de energia electrica, solo se escuchaba algo de murmullo de los vecinos fuera del departamento. –espero que Nestor no se preocupe. Dijo Tintin de pronto recordando al mayordomo de su amigo. –le telefone mientras te bañabas. Respondio el capitan tomando otro sandwich. –Tintin, estas calido. Dijo el capitan notando el calor que desprendia el cuerpo del joven. –oh, si, tengo un poco de calor. Respondio Tintin sonrojandose y alejandose ligeramente del cuerpo del capitan. –te ves cansado. Inquirio el hombre acercando su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados al del chico. –no hay luz, capitan. Se defendio el chico. –usted tambien luce extraño bajo la luz de la vela. Dijo alejando su rostro de el del capitan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Para fortuna del chico llamaron a la puerta. –señor Tintin. Era la señora Mirlo. –en un momento. Contesto el joven levantandose para abrir la puerta, aliviado de tener una excusa y distraer asi al capitan. El chico abrio la puerta revelando a la mujer parada en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo una vela. –solo queria saber si no necesitaba nada. Dijo con amabilidad saludando con la mano al capitan y este le devolvio el saludo. –estamos bien, se lo agradezco. Respondio Tintin sonriendole a la mujer. –muy bien, ya llame para reportar la falta de luz, pero parece que asi esta la mitad de la ciudad. Informo dandose la vuelta para seguir informando a los demas vecinos. –solo nos resta esperar. Dijo Tintin. –asi es. Respondio la mujer subierndo por los escalones.


	2. Chapter 2

-en el castillo si hay luz. Dijo el capitan encendieno otra vela. –pero la lluvia no amaina, me temo que manejar asi es demasiado arriesgado. Dijo Tintin llevando las tazas vacias de tè a la cocina. -¿tu, preocupado por un camino arriesgado? Se burlo el capitan. Tintin solo le volteo a ver con una sonrisa divertida. En ese momento una tremenda estocada en la cintura de Tintin le hizo dar un gemido de dolor que le fue imposoble de reprimir pues verdaderamente le tomo por sorpresa, dejando caer las tasas vacias al suelo donde se rompieron en un estruedno.

-¡Tintin! Exclamo asustado el capitan levantandose en el acto de su lugar y acercandose al joven que se sostenia la cintura con los brazos tratando de mitigar el dolor. Tintin no podia estar mas avergonzado. -¿qué te ocurre? Pregunto el capitan tomandolo de los hombros. –no se preocupe, estoy bien. Mintio el muchacho siendo conciente de lo sonrosado de su rostro y deseando que el capitan no lo notara tanto. –no me mientas. Replico el hombre con molestia obligando al chico a mirarle a los ojos. –te cuesta respirar. Dijo. –y tienes fiebre. Añadio luego de finalmente tentar con su mano la frente del joven. En medio de la tenue luz de las velas el capitan distinguio el rostro ruborisado de Tintin. -¿qué te pasa? Pregunto con la voz un poco mas suave.

Tintin lo dudo un instante. –no debe preocuparse, capitan. Respondio en un suspiro, alejandose de las manos del capitan y levantando las tazas ahora rotas. –es normal, cuando cambia el clima. Continuo tratando de juntar todos los trozos de porcelana. –no puede ser normal. Increpo el capitan sumandose al chico a levantar la porcelana rota. –lo es. Insistio el chico, terminando de limpiar el desastre. –ya pregunte al medico. Añadio invitando al capitan a tomar asiendo nuevamente. El capitan solto un suspiro.

-pero, luces muy adolorido. Replico el capitan con un dejo de enojo, notando como el chico se tensaba a momentos, su puño fuertemente cerrado y su respiración alterada . –lo estoy, no le mentire. Contesto Tintin con pena. –pero, respondame esto. Dijo mirando directo al capitan. -¿no siente malestar en su pierna? Pregunto. –la que se fracturo hace apenas unos meses. Continuo. El capitan respingo los ojos con sorpresa. –ahora que lo mencionas. Contesto el capitan desviando su mirada a su pierna y llevando su mano hasta el lugar de la fractura. Sentia molestias. Desde hacia horas que lo sentia pero no le habia prestado la suficiente atencion. –se siente. Susurro. –extraño. Dijo sin encontrar la palabra exata. No dolia propiamente, pero se sentia diferente y la sensacion definitivamente no era agradable. –ahora lo ve. Dijo Tintin sintiendo algo de alivio. –lo mismo ocurre con cicatrices y operaciones. Añadio tratando de controlar las punzadas de dolor que se dejaban venir. Afuera la tormenta aumentaba.

-si, lo comprendo. Dijo el capitan dejando de lado la sensacion de su pierna. –pero, hasta tienes fiebre. Replico con enfado. –insisto que no debe preocuparse. Respondio Tintin con tono cansino. –no siempre es de esta forma. Dijo tratando de sonreir. –estos espisodios son muy raros, casi siempre la sensacion es ligera y se pasa rapido. Tranquilizo. –a veces, me ocurre como hoy, pero es la minoria de las veces. Confeso a su amigo. –no se preocupe, ya pasara. Mientras decia esto la vela se consumio hasta apagarse dejandolos en la oscuridad total.

–esto no me hace sentir mejor. Dijo el capitan. –buscare otra vela. Contesto Tintin, volviendo a encender su linterna. –no me refiero a eso. Interrumpio el capitan, Tintin le miro. –desde que nos conocemos, ¿cuántas veces te ha ocurrido? Quizo saber el capitan. –capitan, no crea que llevo una cuenta. Respondio Tintin tratando de minimizar el tema. –no me tires a loco, chico. Respondio el hombre quitandole la linterna de las manos. -¿qué otras cosas me ocultas sobre tu salud? Pregunto irritado, llendo el mismo a buscar la vela, incluso desconociendo su ubicación. Tintin le miro sorprendido. –capitan. Dijo con algo de susto. -¿cuántas veces has estado solo sintiendote debil y adolorido? Continuo el capitan ofuscado. -¿pudiendo hablarme o ir al castillo? Rebuscaba sin cuidado en las gabetas de la cocina. -¡mil millones de truenos! Exclamo cuando callo sobre su cabeza una lata de café. –no deseba molestarle. Dijo Tintin levantando la lata de café. –o alterarle. Añadio con una sonrisa entregandole al capitan la lata. –creame, no es tan grave. Dijo sacando dos velas nuevas y encendiendolas. El capitan miro con incredulidad.

-entiende, que quiero ayudarte. Dijo el capitan apagando la linterna. –confia mas en tu capitan. Añadio apretando el hombro del chico. Tintin le miro con gratitud. –le agradezco, tiene usted razon. Una sensacion calida recorrio el pecho del chico. El capitan sonrio y condujo al chico de vuelta a la sala. –no comprendo como ocurre esto. Dijo el capitan encendiendo su pipa. –tiene su explicacion medica. Repuso Tintin con somnolencia. –pero tiene muchos años que me explicaron, la verdad no lo recuerdo bien. Confeso el chico en un bostezo. El capitan le miro de reojo. –recuestate y descanza un poco. Suguirio el capitan, haciendo mas espacio en el sofa. –lo lamento, que descortes de mi parte. Se disculpo el chico con pena reprimiendo un nuevo bostezo. –no se moleste, pongase comodo. Insistio el chico. –Tintin, mil truenos, recuestate, yo aquí estoy comodo. Dijo el capitan. –anada, yo mientras hare una llamada. Dijo casi obligando a Tintin a recostarse. –gracias. Respondio el chico, vostezando de nuevo. Guardaba la esperanza de que luego de dormir el dolor desapareciera.

El capitan miro a Tintin con el ceño fruncido. Telefoneo. –¿Richard? Pregunto. –si, ¿eres tu Archibald? Respondio la voz al otro lado del telefono. –asi es. Respondio con alegria el capitan. Richard era amigo del capitan desde hacia años, era medico y siempre que podia ayudaba al capitan. Hablaron un poco sobre el clima y como habian estado estas semanas.

–Richie, tengo una duda o curiosidad. Dijo el capitan despues de reir un rato con su amigo. –si claro. Respondio el doctor. –la pierna que me fracture hace unos meses, ¿lo recuerdas? Pregunto. –claro que si, lloraste como un niño por semanas. Contesto divertido el doctor. -¡fue por culpa de esa horrible mujer! Se quejo el capitan. –jajaja, lo se, ¿cuál es tu duda? Repuso el doctor. –ahorita que esta lloviendo tanto, note que me molesta. Mintio, pues su pierna ya estaba normal. -¿por qué pasa? Pregunto desviando la mirada a Tintin. –bueno como podras, suponer eso responde a unos determinados factores atmosféricos y su efecto sobre nuestro cuerpo. Explico el médico. –es algo que no está muy estudiado, pues hasta cierto punto es inofensivo. Continuo. –aja. El capitán comenzaba a impacientarse. –la presión atmosférica es la principal responsable, cuando el tiempo cambia se producen variaciones de presión en el ambiente. Continuo. –algunas partes de nuestro cuerpo son más sensibles a estos cambios, si uno está completamente sano, no lo notaras, pero si existen viejas lesiones se puede llegar a sentir dolor. Con cada palabra el estómago del capitán se estrujaba un poco más. – los liquidos en las articulaciones se ven afectados por el cambio de presión, y si hay alguna lesión estos liquidos presionan los nervios produciendo dolor. Explico. –Y en el caso del tejido cicatricial es menos elástico que la piel, por lo que al producirse un cambio de presión y expandirse, le cuesta más trabajo y tiende a doler. Los vasos sanguíneos también sufren un ligero cambio, que puede afectar principalmente a aquellas personas propensas a sufrir jaquecas. El capitán ya sentía un hueco en el estomago. –básicamente esa es la explicación. Finalizo Richard. –me queda más claro ahora. Contesto el capitán. -¿y es posible que estos dolores den fiebre? Pregunto el capitán con preocupación. –sí, es normal, la verdad este fenómeno es errático, puede tender a ser rápido y solo ser una ligera molestia, o puede durar horas, ser muy intenso e incluso dar mareos y fiebre, pero eso es muy raro. Respondió el doctor. -¿cómo en qué casos se da eso? Quiso saber el capitán temiendo la respuesta. –pues usualmente en personas con muchas lesiones o huesos rotos. Respondió. –me apiado de quien tenga más de una cicatriz o hueso roto, la verdad, yo tengo mi operación de la vesícula y en días como estos es muy molesta, ¡imagina ahora si tienes toda una colección! Exclamo el medio sin saber que había partido en dos el corazón de su amigo. –si, imagina eso. Repuso el capitán tratando de disimular. -¿bueno y que le puedo poner a mi pierna? Inquirió el capitán. –pues mira, se pasa solo con el tiempo o puedes ponerle calor con un fomento, puedes tomar algo para el dolor, pero con el calor se compone bastante el malestar. Dijo el médico. –si comprendo, muchas gracias Richard. Se despidió el capitán.

El hombre suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Repaso en su cabeza la información que acaba de escuchar y las palabras de Tintín. Por lo que entendía esto le había ocurrido al chico desde hace años e inquirió que había visitado a su médico preocupado por esos dolores, fue así como el chico conocía la explicación médica. –me apiado de quien tenga más de una cicatriz o hueso roto. Esas palabras le rebotaban en la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Sin dudarlo por más tiempo el capitán calentó al vapor varios pañuelos húmedos. Por fortuna la luz regreso al tiempo que el capitán se acercó al chico ya con los fomentos listos. Apago las velas y se sentó en el sillón donde se había quedado dormido Tintín. Las mejillas del chico continuaban sonrojadas y el capitán comprobó que la fiebre aún no había bajado. Con mucho sigilo desabrocho los botones del pijama del chico.

El capitán sabía que su amigo había coleccionado a lo largo de sus aventuras diversas heridas algunas más serias que otras, pero siempre lograba conmover al capitán ver el cuerpo del chico. El torso de Tintín era esbelto, su piel tostada se amoldaba a sus músculos magros. Al capitán siempre le asombro como un muchacho con la complexión tan fina y aparentemente delicada podía ser capaz de derribar a hombres mucho más corpulentos que él. El capitán recorrió con los ojos el cuerpo de Tintín, tenía diversas cicatrices, unas pequeñas otras alargadas, el capitán pudo ver también dos impactos de bala, uno cerca de las costillas y otro en el hombro izquierdo del chico, algunas cicatrices lucían más viejas que otras y ya casi no se notaban pero todas lucían ligeramente enrojecidas, el capitán también sabía que Tintín se había fracturado hace no mucho las costillas y pudo ver el hematoma que había dejado su travesía en el Tíbet en la cintura del chico. El capitán miro en su mano el fomento caliente. –no será suficiente. Pensó en el acto.

Sintiéndose más bien miserable, el capitán coloco el fomento caliente sobre la cicatriz de bala en el hombro del chico que lucía más enrojecida. Tintín soltó un gemido y se removió en su lugar. -¿capitán? Pregunto el chico despertándose entre la confusión y el dolor. –calma. Contuvo el capitán impidiendo que el chico se levantara. Tintín se percató de su torso desnudo. - ¿qué hace? Pregunto sonrojándose aún más intentando cubrir su cuerpo. –estate quieto. Replico el capitán impidiéndole que se cubriera. -¿aun te duele? Pregunto. –un poco, no, más bien ya no me duele. Mintió torpemente el chico. –no me mientas, aun tienes fiebre y tu piel esta enrojecida. Incrimino el capitán con rabia. –pero no debe molestarse. Repuso Tintín con vergüenza. –es usted mi invitado. Dijo el chico intentando levantarse sin embargo sintió un fuerte mareo. –Tintín, no seas necio. Replico el capitán sosteniendo al chico de los hombros. –me apena mucho. Confeso el chico cerrando los ojos tratando de controlar el mareo. –a mí me apena más que hayas tenido que lidiar con esto tú solo en el pasado. Dijo el capitán recorriendo con el fomento el cuerpo de su amigo. –no debe sentir culpa alguna, capitán. Replico Tintín. –si bueno, permite que cuide de ti, solo esta vez. Pidió el capitán. –soy responsable de esto de todas formas. Dijo señalando el hematoma en la cintura de Tintín. –¡claro que no! Replico en el acto Tintín ahora si levantándose. -lo ve, justo por eso no deseaba que supiera de esta vergonzosa condición. Dijo con pena levantándose del sofá. –¡Tintín! El capitán exclamo al momento que vio como el chico se desvanecía casi al mismo tiempo que se había levantado. El capitán impidió que Tintín callera al suelo. –no pasa nada. Gimió Tintín entre sus brazos. –solo me dio un mareo, es todo. Dijo apenado. El capitán le miro con preocupación. –oye, yo sé de lo que eres capaz, lo he visto con mis ojos. Dijo tomando al chico entre sus brazos. –pero quiero que seas consiente de que no debes de ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Continúo recostando a Tintín de nuevo en el sofá. –lo único que quiero es que no sienta preocupación. Repuso el joven. –eso es imposible, puedo ver tu dolor. Dijo el capitán volviendo a colocar el fomento caliente sobre las heridas de su amigo. –pero me duele y preocupa más, que intentes ocultar estas cosas de mi. Expreso con tristeza. –yo confió plenamente en ti, muchacho. Confeso. –me duele que tu no confíes en mi de la misma manera. Susurro. Los ojos de Tintín se abrieron como platos. –yo lo siento, capitán. Susurro con arrepentimiento. –no hay otra persona en quien confié mi vida, como a usted. Dijo cerrando los ojos. –disculpe, mi falta de tacto. Coloco su mano sobre la del capitán y le miro con honestidad a los ojos. –descuida. Repuso el capitán colocando su otro mano sobre la palma del chico.

-¿esto ayuda? Pregunto luego de unos instantes. -Si, de hecho, si lo hace. Respondió Tintín notando que disminuía el dolor. -¿dónde te duele más? Pregunto el capitán con un poco más de ánimo. Tintín dudo un instante, pero se había resuelto a no ocultar más su condición. –en realidad, el dolor es general, pero la cintura me da pinchazos. Dijo desviando la mirada. –bien, date vuelta entonces. Pidió el capitán. Tintín se sentó y retiro la camisa del pijama revelando por completo su torso. El capitán observo con sorpresa la espalda del chico, llena de largas y delgadas cicatrices, lucían antiguas y coronándolo todo estaba el hematoma en la espalda baja. Visiblemente ruborizado Tintín se tendió boca abajo como le indico el capitán. El chico no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor cuando el fomento entro en contacto con su piel, pero después de unos instantes se sintió mucho mejor. –muchas gracias. Susurro después de un rato. –descuida. Sonrió el capitán.

El hombre no pudo evitar entristecerse por el estado del muchacho, era imposible no imaginar todas las veces que estuvo solo sintiendo el mismo nivel de dolor, sin nadie cerca para hacerlo sentir mejor. Fuera la tormenta comenzaba lentamente a amainar. –es tarde capitán, valla a dormir a la cama. Susurro Tintín mas bien dormido. –tu dormirás en la cama, como debe ser. Replico el capitán. Tintín lentamente se levantó del sofá, ayudado por el capitán. -¿puedes andar? Pregunto el hombre con preocupación. –si. Respondió el joven un poco aturdido. –comparta conmigo la cama, capitán. Pidió. –no quiero que duerma en el sofá. El capitán se sorprendió un poco por la petición, noto que el chico estaba más dormido que despierto, no deseaba pelear más con su amigo. –está bien. Respondió el capitán.

El capitán ayudo a Tintín a ponerse de nuevo su pijama y le cubrió con las mantas. La fiebre había bajado un poco. El capitán había planeado regresar y dormir en el sofá, pero el chico no paso por alto que el hombre ya había accedido a compartir la cama. –tengo algo de frio. Confeso el chico para terminar de obligar al capitán a quedarse. –pequeño manipulador. Replico el capitán entrando a las mantas. En efecto el chico estaba temblando ligeramente. –no pensé que te pusieras tan mal. Susurro el capitán abrazando torpemente el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho y sintiendo su cálida respiración en su cuello. –odio cuando pasa. Admitió el chico comenzando a dormirse, se sentía muy cansado y el dolor no amainaba, cada roce con la tela de su pijama le causaba más dolor. –duele mucho. Admitió en un susurro y sin contener mas sus lágrimas. El corazón del capitán palpitaba con furia en su pecho, y en su garganta se formó un nudo de angustia cuando sintió las lágrimas de dolor de Tintín humedecer su cuello. Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo del joven contra el suyo. –mi muchacho. Susurro con dolor en el corazón. Con culpa identifico un sentimiento egoísta dentro de sí mismo. Hubiera deseado que el chico no revelara su condición en días como esos.


End file.
